Cargo vehicles, for example, semi-trucks or trailers, may include a cabin portion for the operator to rest or sleep during a long trip. The cabin may be equipped with heat, air conditioning, electricity, or other features to increase the operator's comfort when in the cabin. To operate the heat, air conditioning, and/or electrical components of the cabin, the engine of the vehicle operates at idle when the vehicle is stopped or may be started and stopped to reduce the time spent at idle.
However, while the engine is idling when the operator is in the cabin of the vehicle, the quantity of fuel and/or other vehicle fluids (e.g., a reductant) decreases. Depending on the length of time that the engine idles while the operator sleeps, rests, or is otherwise not operating the vehicle, the quantity of fuel and/or other fluids may decrease below a predetermined level. More particularly, if, while the engine is idling to maintain the heat, air conditioning, and/or electrical components within the vehicle cabin, the vehicle fluids decrease below a predetermined quantity, the operator may have insufficient vehicle fluids to travel to the next service/fuel station to replenish the fluids. Therefore, it is necessary to monitor the vehicle fluids when the engine is idling and to manage the engine operation when the vehicle is not moving to maintain sufficient quantities of the vehicle fluids.